Vuoto
by Slowtraffic2110
Summary: One-shoot. Nunca lo imaginó. Parecía tan..siniestro. Invencible tal vez. Pero sus ojos estaban aún mas vacíos de lo habitual.


_**Los presonajes de esta historia son propiedad de Rick Riordan.**_

* * *

Estaba cerca, muy cerca. Su hermana estaba _muerta_. Iba a morir.

_-¡NO!_ - rugió desesperada, levantando inútilmente su espada de caballería.

El suelo estaba húmedo. Los pasos se acercaban.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- la oyó decir con voz temblorosa- ¿Por qué?

El hijo de Hades no respondió. _Dolía_. Dolía mucho, pero su rostro permaneció indiferente.

-_¿Por qué?-_ repitió con lágrimas corriendo sobre sus mejillas.

Tomó la lanza con fuerza, sin cambiar su expresión. Sentía como se movía dentro de sus pulmones, desgarrando y cortando al ser desenterrada. El arma cayó al suelo con un golpe seco.

La sangre corría por la comisura de sus labios. Le ardía la garganta y su visión estaba desenfocada.

-¿Nico?

_Fantástico_.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Él n-no me dejó m-morir- su hermana hablaba con la voz quebrada-

Se sintió casi culpable. _Casi_.

-¿¡Por qué tenías que meterte?! ¡Iba a estar bien!

-Seguro- dijo sarcásticamente con la voz más firme que pudo emitir-

-Nico...no debiste haberlo hecho.

-¿Y por qué no?

-¿Por qué tenías que elegir justo este momento para comenzar a ser caritativo?

-¿Qué? ¿Me prefieres egoísta?- respondió con voz burlona-

-Jason, ve por alguno de los hijos de Apolo. Llama a los demás, si puedes.

El chico asintió gravemente y se perdió de vista.

-Hazel, a nadie le interesa.

-¡Por supuesto que sí!- exclamó indignada.

-No es cierto.

-¡Claro que lo es!

-¿De veras? Tú te sientes en deuda, al igual que Percy, quién también se siente culpable por la muerte de…mi otra hermana. Jason solo es un entrometido. Mi padre hubiera preferido que hubiera muerto yo, y no Bianca.

-No me siento en deuda- dijo la chica con calma-eres mi hermano.

-¿Y si no lo fuera? Sólo lo dices porque me estoy muriendo- dijo cínicamente.

Su voz cada vez sonaba más débil. Sentía que habían pasado horas aunque hubieran sido unos minutos.

-¡No estás muriendo!-exclamó-Jason va por ayuda-dijo algo más suavemente.

-¡NICO!

_Demonios_.

-¡Hazel! ¿Qué sucede?

_¿Es que no podían dejarlo en paz y guardarse esa estúpida pregunta?_

-¡Es- es un idiota! Iba dirigido a mi -terminó sollozante.

-Nico, ¿estás bien?

Si, por supuesto, estaba perfectamente. Vamos, que solo había sido atravesado por una lanza en el pecho.

-¿Hablas en serio Leo?- preguntó Rachel con el seño fruncido.

El hijo de Hefestos guardó silencio sabiamente. La chica era una mortal, pero había sido ella la que había golpeado a Kronos en el ojo con un cepillo. Había oído esa historia incontables veces y definitivamente no quería ser su próxima víctima.

No podía respirar y ardor en la garganta aumentaba, pero se las arreglo para contestar que estaba bien. Eso pareció aliviar un poco a todos.

-Bien, hay que llevarlo adentro. Supongo el ataque al campamento tiene algo positivo…aún no cruzan las barreras y es más fácil trasladar las armas y a los heridos.

-Sí, sí, muy positivo, ahora ayúdame a levantarlo.

-No-dijo el chico de ojos negros con voz firme.

-Nico, tenemos que llevarte al campamento- le dijo Pipper muy despacio.

-No- logró resistirse al encanto vocal.

Sabía que si lo movían no iba a poder contenerse, iba a hacer algún gesto de dolor o a escupir la sangre que sentía subiendo por su garganta.

Ignorando sus deseos, Jason rodó los ojos y levantó sus piernas. Frank imitó su ejemplo, situándose junto a su cabeza y tomándolo por las axilas.

Nunca se había sentido tan inútil e indefenso. Sintió con Frank jalaba hacia arriba y no pudo contener un gemido casi invisible. Afortunadamente nadie lo notó.

Jadeo al ser levantado un poco más.

-¿Nico?

_Mierda_.

-Nico

-¿Hmmmm?- logró decir sin separar los labios.

-¿Te duele? Háblame.

No podía abrir la boca, lo sabía, sentía en sabor metálico contra su lengua.

-Háblame- repitió su hermana con semblante preocupado.

El rey de los fantasmas negó levemente con la cabeza, percibiendo como aparecían manchas negras en su visión.

Se sentía mareado y débil. Intentaba respirar de manera normal y tragar la sangre que seguía subiendo por su tráquea.

Se revolvió con todas sus fuerzas, sorprendiendo a los dos romanos. Cayó al suelo, sin importarle quién lo observaba y tosió. De cierta forma, se sintió mejor. Se incorporó levemente, agachándose al sentir como vomitaba sangre.

Oyó como lo llamaban, pero las voces eran difusas, ya no veía nada y le dolía el pecho.

Cuando las sacudidas cesaron, se acostó sobre su espalda. Comenzó a distinguir los rostros que lo rodeaban. Lo observaban muchas más personas de lo que él había imaginado. Mas de las que había contado antes de caer.

Hazel debió interpretar su mirada confundida.

-Frenaron el ataque-dijo en voz baja la morena.

-Genial- se sorprendió de lo débil que sonaba su voz.

Nunca había detestado tanto ser hijo de uno de los tres grandes como en ese momento –bueno, tal vez cuando descubrió que su madre había muerto debido a aquello había estado aún más molesto-.

Muchos otros campistas habían muerto o habían sido heridos, pero claro, tenían que estarlo observando a él. Se sentía como una atracción de circo.

-Nico, ¿por qué lo ocultabas?-decía Jason preocupado.

¿Eh? Ah, no había notado antes que estaba siendo revisado por uno de los hijos de Apolo.

Alguien intentaba darle ambrosía, pero el chico giró el rostro.

-¿Es que acaso quieres morir?

-No

-¿Entonces por qué n-

-Simplemente no me importa

-Pues si no te importa deberías permitir que te ayuden- intentaba convencerlo Rachel

-Es inútil- volvió a interrumpir.

-¡No lo es!

-En realidad- dijo el chico rubio que lo había revisado sin que se diera cuenta- él tiene…razón. -Lo lamento- añadió mirando a Hazel.

Ella negaba con la cabeza. Se arrodilló junto a su hermano y acarició su cabeza.

Nico ya ni siquiera intentaba respirar. Al hacerlo, sentía como si estuviera inhalando acido. Apretó los puños, reteniendo cualquier sonido. No quería sentirse débil.

En sus últimos instantes de cordura, pensó que sería la primera vez que visitaría el inframundo estando…bueno, estando muerto.

Jason sólo pensó que ahora…aquella mirada se veía aún mas..._vacía_.

* * *

**Gracias por leer.**

**Si tienen alguna crítica o comentario pueden dejar un review.**


End file.
